Transition metal tris-dithiolene complexes and the related ortho-aminobenzenethiolate complexes have been reported in the literature. See, for example, Burns, R. P. et al., Adv. Inorg. Chem. Radiochem., 22, p. 303-348 (1979) and references therein; and Gardner, Joseph K. et al., Inorg. Chem, 17, p. 897-904 (1978). Molybdenum tris-dithiolene complexes have been reported as catalysts for the isomerization of norbornadiene to quadricyclane. See R. B. King, J. Mol. Cat., 4 p. 361-373 (1978).